Sivir/Strategy
Skill usage *During the laning phase, you can harass enemy champions with to put pressure on them. Successful hits will force them to play safer and get zoned out. However, the mana cost of this playstyle is extremely high, due to small mana pool. * returns to her after reaching the max range, so you can move your own position to hit enemies who would otherwise have evaded it. *The damage of tends to fall off somewhat later in the game compared to autoattacks. However, it is still useful for its greater range than your autoattacks, being used as AoE damage against multiple enemies, and an enemy dodging is it not necessarily a disadvantage since moving leaves them unable to respond to your autoattacks. * reaches a little farther than the hit-box. However the double hit is confined to the hit-box. * can be used to check for enemy champions in the brush, due to its slicing sound when it hits an enemy unit/champion. *As deals less damage with each enemy hit, try to hit champions without hitting minions. **You can do this by waiting until a wave clears, or when they are chasing or running in a straight line. *Given enough attack damage, and can quickly kill a whole wave of minions. * is a cheap tool for harassment. Try to hit enemy champions with it directly after an auto attack, or last hit creeps with a when there are less then 5 minions and the enemy is close to the wave. * resets your attack timer (similarly to ), making it effective to auto-attack and just as the projectile starts flying, use . *Getting at least one rank of early is very helpful, as with a bit of practice you will be able to use to negate spells. With experience you can avoid damage/crowd control/death and recover mana in the process. ** is strong when laning against mage champions, particularly ones with delayed damage spells, as it allows you to regenerate mana fairly often. It can also heavily mess up combo-reliant mages. ** has a long cooldown when it's still rank 1, so use it wisely during early game. Because when using to regain mana, you are vulnerable to crowd control effect. * and can be used for escaping in a pinch. *The attack speed and movement speed bonuses of work very well on autoattacking-reliant champions - try to put such allies on your team while playing Sivir. *Even though the meta entails an AD carry with a Support in botlane. Playing Sivir in mid lane against AP-based champions can be quite effective since her can counter most spells and her higher auto attack damage can push enemy champions out of lane. Build usage * Using , or together with keeps your targets from escaping. These items are also effective because has no natural form of crowd control. Getting a early gives you some much needed CC and gets you started on the more expensive or * Since the bounces are affected by armor penetration, items like will increase your DPS. * Getting a will allow you to block 2 consecutive spells thanks to . ** Be aware however that activating while is up will cause both shields to pop when hit by an ability. * Consider buying a on since has a very low cooldown and applies proc on the first target hit. ** in tandem with will grant massive movement speed, attack speed, and crit. Coupled with a , the damage from just autoattacking while hitting can put out massive single target damage. * 's stacks can be gained easily, thanks to 's high farming capabilities. ** Most ranged AD carry champions tend to rush , but due to 's short range, buying beforehand is recommended. * An early can help you with mana problems. Building it will lower your dps though. Recommended builds Countering * is fairly squishy in the lane. Putting a pressure on her can make her underfarmed or underleveled. ** Keep in mind that she is very resilient to zone because of her , and being too aggressive might make it easier for her to land . * deals entirely physical damage, and much of that damage is dealt through autoattacks. Consider buying armor if she begins to deal too much damage. * Avoid taking free damage from her , by moving out of its path. ** If you can't dodge it, staying behind your minion wave will mitigate the spell's damage. ** Also, keep in mind that will return to after reaching its max range. Being at it's max range could be advantageous in that it's a slow projectile, making it easier to dodge, but could also be a disadvantage due to the projectile hitting both the throw and return strike very quickly. * Wait until is on cooldown before activating your high-damaging spell. Bait her into using it by acting as if you're going to cast on her, but don't cast. This will cause her to use up a huge chunk of mana, and put the shield on cooldown. Doing this 2 or 3 times can leave her manaless and unable to cast her spells, which is a great advantage to you as she's very ability reliant. * is often very attack speed oriented. As a tank, grabbing a or can be a very effective counter her, and champions like and , who can slow attack speed, are also nice counter-picks to her. * Although is a carry, she is still fairly powerful early game. Her hits hard if she lands both portions on you exclusively, and her and are specialized for one-on-one skirmishing. Champion spotlight Category:Champion strategies